


Dean's Idea Of Cheering Up

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: After Rose has a bad day, she returns to the bunker to find Dean with a surprise for her to try and make her feel better but it all goes wrong when he has a bit of a slip-up. Rose has other ideas to cheer them up.Prompt: “If you’re ever having a bad day just imagine Dean Winchester sliding down the bunker hallway in socks, singing eye of the tiger, and then knocking something over and the singing turns into loud “JESUS FUCKING SHIT CHRIST” because trust me you won’t regret it.”





	Dean's Idea Of Cheering Up

Rose was having a bad day, she felt a bit upset today, and couldn’t wait to get home to her boyfriend, Dean. She opened the bunker door and before she went to do anything she wondered if Dean was home. She hadn’t spotted the impala parked outside where Dean usually parked her.

“Dean, you here?” she shouted out, hanging her coat on the rack.

After no reply, she headed down into the bunker kitchen. But she was suddenly stopped when Dean comes sliding down the hallway in his blue striped socks.

“Dean…”

“It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight…….” Dean sings out.

All of a sudden, Dean loses control of his slide and bangs into the table, sending a statue and himself flying to the floor and the singing turns into a loud curse.

“JESUS FUCKING SHIT CHRIST” Dean curses.

Rose rushes to his side… and pulls him onto his lap,  “Dean you okay?” she overlooks him for injuries.

“I’m okay Rose…” he grumbled.

Rose helps him up from the floor, “What are you doing silly?” she asked him as he gave her his sad eyes.

“I was trying to cheer you up Rose. When you rang me earlier, I knew you were down, so I thought you needed some cheering up.”

“Oh Dean, I am much happier now. Thank you so much. Do you know how I much I love you?” Rose smiled at him. “I love you too.” Dean replied. “Come on, I have another way to cheer myself up.” she smiled. Rose enclosed him in a kiss and dragged him into the lounge-room…

 


End file.
